


女孩们的秘密谈话 Girls' Secret Talk

by Burningface



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 旧文搬运Tim/Konner/Bart性转闺蜜三人组，无能力AU，just好姐妹谈话。也是大型暗恋装傻故事。有一点点月刊少女的感觉，就是永远都踩不在点上的爱情向。内含Jason/Tina(Tim)，Jaime/ Babette(Bart)后期有Konnie(Konner)/Cassandra另外还有Tina的男闺蜜Stephen(Stephenie)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Cain/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	女孩们的秘密谈话 Girls' Secret Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运
> 
> Tim/Konner/Bart性转闺蜜三人组，无能力AU，just好姐妹谈话。也是大型暗恋装傻故事。有一点点月刊少女的感觉，就是永远都踩不在点上的爱情向。
> 
> 内含Jason/Tina(Tim)，Jaime/ Babette(Bart)
> 
> 后期有Konnie(Konner)/Cassandra
> 
> 另外还有Tina的男闺蜜Stephen(Stephenie)

1

“Tina，你是不是有什么事瞒着我们。”

Tina先看到了一瓶运动饮料出现在自己的笔记本电脑边上，然后是对面一直躲在生物课本后面偷吃橡皮软糖的Babette给出一个疑惑的眼神来。

Konnie，毫无疑问是她，正站在自己后面，指不定穿着在全校所有人的毛衣中扎眼的短袖，散发着刚运动完还没散光的热量，Tina猜测着。果然三秒后一件黑色的超人T恤出现在她边上的座位，并引来不少围观。

“Konnie。”Tina低声抱怨着，“这里是图书馆。”

Konnie摸摸自己的后脑勺，放低声音说：“哦哦，抱歉。所以，你是不是要向我们说点什么？别吃糖了，Betty。”

“什么？”Tina停下手中的活，疑惑地盯着Konnie。后者一度用同样的表情回复她。Babette看着她们俩，又扔了一颗橘子味儿的软糖到嘴巴里，毫无遮掩的快速咀嚼着。“你想说什么？”Tina皱着眉头。实际上她并不希望Konnie回答她，真心的。

“你恋爱了！Tina！而你居然都不告诉我们！”Konnie用她最大声的气音一脸不满地喊着，热气呼在Tina头顶上。她的声音再次引来了不少来自别处的目光。对面Babette手上的软糖突然落在地上，嘴还张着，“Ti……”

感谢现在不是考试季，不然刚才她们大约被边上几十个人在心里杀死了几十遍。

在Babette吐出第二个音节之前Tina飞快地合上电脑，随同那些笔记本和笔，一口气塞到书包里。“Betty，先住口，这不适合在图书馆里谈论，我们出去。”她把双肩包甩到背上起身离开，身后追着Tina的Konnie回头对Babette做出“你看我说的对吧”的口型，还耸了耸肩。  
  
  
  
  


2

“Tina，你恋爱了！”Babette一出门就尖叫到，她的变声器来得很晚，声音又细又尖。

Tina满脸黑线地吼她：“根本没那回事！Konnie，你从哪听到这么扯的消息？”

“篮球队。”Konnie双手抱胸看着Tina，该死的她一个暑假居然比自己高了那么多，Tina简直以为她现在飞起来了，“啦啦队的女生们都在议论呢，说前几天有个身材超辣的帅哥靠在路灯下边，她们刚准备去要电话号码，就看到他远远地就向你招手，尾随后还看见你们一起吃了冰淇淋，逛了书店，他还帮你拿书架高处的书。以及——她们还拍了照片，不准否认，我认得你那发育不良的瘦弱背影。再以及，知道是你的男朋友后她们表示也不会放弃 。”

“哇哦，一起吃冰淇淋，听起来特别浪漫。”Babette的眼睛闪闪发亮，“我好羡慕你，Tina。”

“你不是有Jaime陪你吃冰淇淋吗？”Konnie翻了个大大的白眼，“唉，你们两个都脱单了，居然都不想跟我承认，友爱呢？”

“Jaime是我的朋友！”Babette又叫起来，两只胳膊奋力挥舞，“他很好，总是给我买零食吃，但是我们从来不一起吃冰淇淋，所以我们是好朋友，很好很好的那种。”

Konnie有那么一秒想：“心疼Jaime。”  
  
  
  
  


3

Tina并不心疼Jaime，她甚至忽略了Konnie对她身材的嘲讽，因为——

“老天，那是——那才不是什么我的男朋友，那是Jason！”她发话，“那是我哥！这太荒谬了！”

“你哥？！”Konnie再次把重点转移到Tina身上，停止跟Babette争执，“我记得你哥不是那个挂在走廊里，数学竞赛得奖*的……”

“那个是Dick，我的大哥。”Tina瞥了她一眼，继续说下去，“Jason是二哥，本来也在这里读书。不过Jason后来……退学了——干嘛，我本来就有两个哥哥，甚至还有一个烦人的弟弟。”

“没什么。”Konnie摊手，Babette吃完最后一颗青苹果味软糖，和Konnie异口同声回答：“自从知道你是Bruce·Wayne的女儿后已经没有什么能够阻挡我们的友情了。”  
  
  
  
  


4

“你真的对你哥一点感觉都没有吗？”Konnie大口咬着自己的三明治，“我恨火腿三明治！我已经吃烦了。鄙视Betty，为了限量的奶酪金枪鱼三明治和Jaime跑了。”

“你在吃上一个牛肉三明治的时候也这么说了。将就着吧，至少今天你抢到了柠檬鱼柳。”Tina翻着自己的那份糊成一团令人作呕的烤蘑菇，露出厌恶的表情。都怪Konnie，她想到了Jason的焗口蘑，加得满满的芝士在绝妙时间加热后微微带有焦色，从倒置的口蘑里面溢出来，那香味绝对刺激味蕾。不得不承认，她至少对他的厨艺着迷极了。没人会不为Jason Todd的厨艺着迷。

“可是他真的很辣。呕，这鱼冰掉了，一股鱼腥味！我不明白，为什么他们不能把煎烤类的食物放在最后面做？”Konnie皱着眉头推开那些鱼，拿起托盘里最后一个对半切的甜奶酪三明治。

Tina点头，然后她把烤蘑菇推到一边，翻开移动电脑的盖：“他的确很辣，比Dick辣——好吧，是不一样的辣。但我认为这不能成为我对他产生亲情之外感情的理由……”

“连心跳快一拍都没有过？离他很近的时候？”

“Konnie。”Tina在屏幕后面说到，“听我说，以后打完球直接来找我或者Betty，别再跟啦啦队女生聊天了。”  
  
  
  
  


5

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“千真万确吗？”

“毋庸置疑。”

“发誓吗？”

Tina受不了了，她的目光从电脑屏幕里转移出来，定到对面的Konnie身上。“你到底有什么毛病？”

“没什么，我只是好奇……”

“是啦啦队的女生好奇吧？”Tina极快地翻了个白眼，然后回到先前的进度中，“以及是的，我真没有爱上我哥哥。我是不是得录一段对他半裸躺在Bruce车盖上的照片毫无感觉的视频以来证明？”

“等等，你有他半裸躺在车盖上的照片？”谢天谢地，跟Clark和Louis一起度过了一个暑假，Konnie很是会抓重点。

“事实上我们每个人都有。那次他喝醉了，不小心群发了消息。”Tina耸耸肩。虽然Dick坚持要把这“性骚扰”的照片删了，但Tina上传手机资料备份的速度永远不会让她失望。  
  
  
  
  


6

“我觉得Jaime Reyes对Betty这么好一定有阴谋。你说我要不要去威胁他一下。”Konnie露出可以秒杀半个学校男生的小臂肌肉线条，一边对Tina说。

“别，这次真别，Konnie。”Tina盯着屏幕，“据我观察，Jaime只是在追Betty，而且该被担心的是他才对。”

“哈？”

“你知道他有多努力地旁敲侧击Betty吗？我都为他着急——星期一他邀请Betty放学后一起去新甜品店的时候，我的心都提到嗓子眼了，可是——”

Konnie心神理会:“可是Betty只是一阵风一样跑走了？”那完全是Babette式庆祝方式。

“没错，当时我甚至想直接播放一曲《Want to Want me》，可惜学校的监控没有那样的功能。”

“哈。”Konnie一脸玩味的笑容看着屏幕后面的女孩。

“没办法。”Tina露出一个无奈的表情，“学校的防火墙实在太脆弱了。”

她挑挑眉毛，狡猾地笑着，“不，我不是指那个。我是说你果然喜欢Jason。”

Tina盯着她的脸，歪头露出责备和质疑的表情。 “什……”她突然反应过来，狠狠地推了坐在桌缘的女生一把，“……天哪！Kon你简直不可理喻！”

Konnie边笑边跳开了。“谁说Jason Derulo不是Jason呢？”

“……这完全是Stephen的爱好影响到我了好吗！”  
  
  
  
  


7

Babette开心地蹦向Konnie：“昨天放学后我跟Jaime去吃樱桃派了！就是那家新开的店，超级超级好吃！KonKonKon，今天放学再陪我去吃一次吧？然后我们可以去剪头发，我的头发最近长得特别快。”

“可是你可以和Jaime……”Konnie下意识拒绝，没办法，好朋友就是需要互相帮助。

Babette撅起嘴来:“Jaime被Ted叫去社团活动了。你到底去不去，Konnie？我们还可以再请Tina也一起来。”

“她也许不能来了。不好意思，宝贝，我真的没有时间，今晚有家庭聚……”Konnie拿出运动帽衫里震动的手机，“喂Clark，是的我正打算回家。什么？不，不，我突然想起来今天我错过了篮球队集训。我们快要比赛了，训练很忙，可能在外面吃了。真可惜，等你下次没有加班吧。拜拜。”

“好吧小宝宝，我们走。那家店在哪？”她在Babette充满喜悦的目光中收起手机，伸手去揉了揉她柔软蓬松的棕色头发。

她当然不会去训练，当然，更不会破天荒地回家吃Kara做的晚饭。  
  
  
  


8

“接走Tina的是Jason耶。”Babette躲在一个绿色邮筒后面，对装作蹲下系鞋带隐藏自己的Konnie说。讲真，她也不知道为什么在自己刚走出校门，看到Tina准备招手打招呼的时候，Konnie突然捂住自己的嘴把自己拐到这个邮筒后边。而且她怀疑自己乱糟糟的头发并不能被这个老邮筒全遮住。

Konnie默默找出篮球队女生发来加了多层滤镜的照片，那张照片里Jason斜靠在一辆机车上，那双长得应该是p过的腿慵懒地交叉摆放，嘴里叼着一根没燃着的烟，一只手撑在头盔上，另一只腾出来拿着一本深蓝色封面的平装书。但她们看到Jason嘴里叼着的不是香烟，而是……Tina上午手工活动做的棒棒糖。而且他没有带机车，虽然他穿着机车夹克。不过那双腿居然不是p过的，是真的那么长。

“怪不得她早上不愿意把那个跟我交换。”Babette恍然大悟，“我还以为她是真的只喜欢天然水果不喜欢果味香精呢。”

Konnie点点头，不知她在回应哪一句。他们开始走远，看方向应该是向着市区。

Babette看着因为太高所以蹲着，又被灌木丛遮去视野的Konnie，“你好了吗？他们要移步了。”

“别怕。”Konnie站起来揉了一把Babette乱糟糟的棕色头发——它们总是长得特别快，“你要知道——全校跑得第一快和第二快的人都在这呢。”  
  
  
  
  


9

可她们还是跟丢了Tina和她的哥哥Jason。仅仅在下一个街区，一个十字路口后，两人就突然消失在人流中。  
  
  
  
  


10

Konnie的手机响了。

“游戏到此结束，小侦探们。”Tina发来的。

“这就尴尬了。”Babette耸耸肩，好像她从一开始就对这件事完全不敢兴趣似的，“我们能去吃派了吗Konnie？”  
  
  


11

“我对此很不高兴，Konnie。”星期一回到学校后，Tina在午饭时说。Konnie哼了一声，她不知道Tina指的具体是那些事，监控不能放歌，Jaime不止在追Babette还图谋不轨，自己被朋友跟踪还是怎么的。即使上了一早上的课她还很困，眼皮摇摇欲坠，脑子里今天早上Clark在车里播的小镇歌曲正搅乎。希望她的化学老师不会打电话给Clark，因为今天在讲放射性元素时她几乎没听，却被叫起来回答问题……呃……原子序数36的元素*是……

“我……Jason……喜欢！”

Konnie的头磕进了托盘里，距离Kara烤的曲奇饼干只有一厘米不到的地方。这下她完全清醒了，刘海里还掺着饼干屑。感谢上帝，感谢Tina，感谢托盘，她差点就要吃掉那块在Kara搞错了糖粉和盐巴，又弄错烤箱温度后做出来的椒盐焦香黑曲奇了。

“欢迎回到地球，Kon。”Tina又好气又好笑地看着她的头发里掉出曲奇渣来，“你有听到我在说什么吗？”

“呃，你，Jason，喜欢？”她把那些曲奇扫进袋子里，发现Clark给他塞了一盒小小的鸡块、一个白煮蛋和一袋巧克力豆。她发誓以后绝对不在Clark赶稿的时候在他旁边玩2k运动系列的游戏。

Tina翻了个白眼:“我说，我认为我做的棒棒糖，Jason根本不喜欢。”

“噢，那下次可以让我试试。”Konnie打开那盒鸡块。儿童番茄酱？认真的，Clark？她是不是错把Jonathan的午饭拿走了？

“……你不该问我为什么吗？”Tina愤愤地往嘴里塞了一叉子苦菊苣，“他居然让我下学期别再选家政课了！”

Konnie望了望远处坐在Jaime对面的Babette，准确的说是看了看她面前的三明治小山，敷衍地回答:“呃，他可能没那个意思。那个——你理解的意思。”

“不要以为我看不出你想快点结束对话然后去捞一个Betty的三明治。”Tina尖锐地指出。她的眼神就像每天哥谭卫视深夜档的那个连续剧里叫蝙蝠侠的男主角一样令人发指，Jonathan不止一次被那个电视剧吓得做噩梦（但他坚持要看有罗宾的部分）。Konnie哆嗦了一下在凳子上坐好，用早上她对氪问题一无所知时看着老师的表情看Tina。

“他。居然。让我。别选家政课。”Tina严肃地进行了重复。

“这个……实际上他的意思可能是，他可以教你，亲自的。你知道，有时候男人看起来像是不会碰家政，但是他们穿上围裙以后就……停不下来？就像……呃……你永远想不到Clark大学的时候……居然当过模特，还是给Calvin Klein？他摘下眼镜真的是另外一个人。”Konnie恨不得打自己一巴掌，她确认自己1000%还没睡醒——天哪，Betty，吃慢点！她划拉了几个手势帮助糊弄，大脑飞速运转编造着她的结尾，“我的意思就是，Jason可能很擅长这个，我猜，呃，大概也许应该——所以，你没必要花时间再在学校里学这个……？”

Tina停止了吃她那碗让Konnie看着就很饿的植物，咬着自己的下唇思考了一会。最后她拿叉子向Konnie一指，说:“有道理，Konnie。这解释得通。”

Jason Todd的确是他们五个兄弟姐妹中最精通家政的，而且他的厨艺——Tina可以充分肯定Alfred的门徒比学校里的家政老师高明多了。

毫不知情的Konnie感到不可思议，不过无所谓，去他的Jason，这一刻她毫无八卦之心。她已经准备好起跑了！

“好吧，女孩。千万别拿最边上那个，那是火腿的。”  
  
  
  


12

Tina用过午饭，跟Konnie告别后准备找个角落窝起来捣鼓自己那些“极客”玩意。今天图书馆的老师有事不在，午后校园长凳上又是各种情侣，于是她只好找了一张在车棚边偏僻的长凳坐下。

几分钟后，Jaime Reyes推着自行车走向车棚。

Tina抬头瞥了一眼，她看见，Jaime推着一辆双人自行车。

双人自行车。

“呃……”Jaime转身看见她了，“你好？”

“你好。”Tina回应，“我认识你，我们一起上历史课。你还是Betty的好朋友。”

“嗯……谢谢你记得我。那个……”他看起来很羞涩。

就在刚刚，Tina用她最快的速度拉出跟Babette的聊天框给她发过去一句:晚上有事，不跟你一起回家啦。跟Jaime一起回去吧。

她给Jaime比ok手势打断他:“我明白。”

“你明白……？噢……那好吧。”Jaime挠挠头，有些奇怪地看着她。不过他最终还是走了。

不用谢，Betty。Tina勾起嘴角想。我真贴心。  
  
  
  


13

“操。”Konnie突然爆起粗口，在一边吃多力滋的Babette猛然抬头看她。那转头速度着实让她下意识地去捂嘴，因为只有Clark在听到她骂脏话的时候才会那么快转头。

“怎么了？”

“我中午太饿太困了。”Babette听闻赶快护好了自己的零食袋子，Konnie并没有注意到这个小举动，“我竟然没发现重点。”

“重点？”Babette像个小松鼠一样向嘴里塞多力滋，嘎吱嘎吱的。

“Tina竟然会问我那种问题，这完全不像那个骇入学校监控系统的小控制狂。况且，擅长分析的一向都是她自己才对。”她用右拳砸在左掌上，“这里面有问题。”

“她问了什么问题？”最后Babette还是把零食口袋开给了Konnie，任她在里面抓了一大把。

“她在为Jason的一句话担忧——显然，她足够在意……不，过度在意他。”

“你是说她爱上了他吗？”

Konnie无言，她把那把玉米片一次全塞进嘴里，她皱起眉来看等待回答的Babette，心想——

为什么对Jaime Reyes你没有这样的觉悟？？？  
  
  
  


14

实际上Babette觉得，Tina竟然为了Jason都不和自己一起回家去吃冰淇淋，她一定是爱上他了。

还有什么能胜过冰淇淋呢？Babette愤愤地想。  
  
  
  


15

Tina终于明白Jaime试图要告诉她什么了。

“Kon！”她用短信对Konnie狂轰滥炸，“一楼女厕所第二个隔间！带上你的裙子！”

“来了，来了。”Konnie刚刚上完一堂拖堂的物理课，一边打着哈欠一边打字，“我又不能自由落体下去找你，等等好吗。”

她慵懒地推开门，一楼没有教室，所以在上课时间通常没有人在厕所里面。当然，除了Tina。

“Kon！快把你的裙子借我！”她一进门就听到Tina在哀呼。

“发生什么了？你尿裤子了？”Konnie忍着笑问。

“……中午有人试图提醒我凳子的油漆没干但我忽视了他。直到下午文学课我被叫起来回答问题……”

我不想笑，我不想笑。她疯狂暗示自己。可是，想到这个画面真的是太好笑了！Konnie没忍住笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你到底怎么无视那个人的？”她很怀疑假如Tina有热视线那现在她早就被烧穿了。可是她没有！Konnie甚至可以听到门后面咬牙切齿的声音，让她考虑自己到底要什么时候闭嘴。她的化学考试还要靠Tina呢！她从来都应付不了放射性元素。“好吧，可是我现在没有替换的裙子？今天我可没有训练。”

“我知道你用运动短裤代替打底裤。”

“……”Konnie沉默。三十秒后她举双手认输。“我认输，可是这个尺寸不一定适合你。”

一分钟后。

“……我放弃了。你记得帮我跟生物老师请假，顺便放学后帮我去校门口拿裙子。”Tina把那条裙子扔了出去，那条完全没法挂在她身上的裙子。Konnie精准地接住，现在她真的是眼泪都笑出来了。

“是Jason吗？”

“不不，他今天很忙。是我姐姐Cass，她应该会直接认出你的。”  
  
  
  
  


16*

“Jaime？”Babette在铁丝网后面小声喊着，“今天要一起回家吗？我想去吃冰淇淋！”

“可是……”Jaime转身，又向后望了一眼正在换掉钉鞋Ted，Daniel最近刚给他们买了双人自行车，名曰“增进兄弟感情”。

Ted也望向他，同时看到了铁丝网后面棕色头发女孩。他聪明至极的大脑当然马上就明白了过来。是时候帮帮这个傻弟弟了，他想着，飞快巡视周围。

“哇！BoosterGold（金色先锋）！”Babette突然转了视线喊到，她朝他招手，“你是我最喜欢的四分卫！”

好样的Mchael，Ted站起来了。

Michael两个手指合并，放在额前一挥，向她行了个礼。突然Ted从背后伸出手搭在他的肩上，把他硬生生揽了过来。过于亲密的动作使得二人剧烈运动完后疯狂散发的荷尔蒙开始交织入侵。Ted刚运动完还局促不安的呼吸热喷喷的，扑在自己耳边，Michael突然觉得自己不是很好，特别是这些热气组成一句话“放学等我”的时候。他能怎么拒绝呢？

“Babette，是这样的，我和Ted今天要一起骑……”

“健身房的动感单车。所以你下午应该去放松一下补充体力，不然晚上会很累的。”Ted从后面走上来说，“跟这位女士去吧Jaime，Michael和我先走啦，晚上吃饭再会。”

“啊……？”Jaime万分茫然地转头，却只看见Ted和Michael相伴相离的背影。他再转头的时候发现Babette已经跳了起来。

这年头为什么没有人愿意听人说完话？

“耶！”她调皮地做了个鬼脸，然后一阵风一样跑走了。

望着她迅速消失的身影，那头可爱的棕发和娇小的体型。Jaime心碰碰跳着，他想:多么好的前锋啊。*  
  
  
  
  


17

Ted深吸一口气，并点头。

“呃……你的意思是我们的任务是把这辆双人自行车骑回去？”Michael挠挠自己的金发，“就这样？没别的？”

Ted再次点头:“是啊。”

“好吧。”Michael带着些许失望帮助Ted把自行车推出车棚，并迈开长腿跨上自行车。他那头惹眼的金发在摘下发带后全部蔫了趴在额头上，此刻他看起来更委屈了。

Ted叹了口气。

“真拿你没办法。”他看见那位金色先锋的眼睛亮了起来，于是说下去，“你坐在上面我来推总可以了吧。”

“……我不是那种意思啊Ted！”

“那你想怎么样？”Ted挑眉看着他。

“我是说……也许我们，我们，我们也可以来点甜的？”Michael偷偷抬眼看他。我脸红了。我一定脸红了啊啊啊。他想着，又不自在地挠了挠头发。

Ted一副恍然大悟的样子:“噢！早说嘛！”Michael突然如释重任，并且心跳开始疯狂加速。他满脸期待地看着Ted取下了他的运动挎包，并拿出了……他的运动水壶？

“给你，橘子味的，不多了。你应该没有洁癖吧？”

“……没有。”

Michael Jon Carter，19岁，单身，天才四分卫，人称金色先锋，此刻正抱着装着橘子味运动饮料的水壶，在双人自行车的后座上，跟暗恋对象一起骑行回家。  
  
  
  
  


18

“你没告诉我她是Black Bat！”Konnie大叫着冲进女厕所，“啊啊啊啊啊你的姐姐居然是Black Bat！”

“是的，她的确演Black Bat。现在你能把我的裙子扔给我了吗？”Tina平静的回答。她在内心深深祈祷今天Cass没有跟任何人提起她的事，尤其是对Stephen或Damian——准确的说，她是希望她带来的是一件真正意义上的裙子。令人安心的是Konnie把裙子丢了进去，然后继续喋喋不休。

“你居然从来没有告诉过我！你知道我有多喜欢Black Bat吗？即使Clark下了深夜电视禁令，但是我每天晚上都偷偷爬起来看她！她太酷了！”

“不可否认。”Tina说。

“你绝对想不到我刚刚有多兴奋！她穿了黑色的裙子，跟她第二季在那艘游艇上穿的有点像（那是条礼服裙，Tina修正），而且她真人可漂亮了！虽然她一句话都没说，但是她朝我微笑！最重要的是她认得我！我刚刚甚至紧张到忘了跟她要签名。”

Tina终于从厕所隔间走了出来，手上拿着那条粘上红色油漆的裙子。“事实上她不怎么说话。还有，她认识你是因为我描述的好。”

“噗，红色，真的？”Konnie忙里偷笑，“哦不不不不，我要安静一下。请让我安静一会——”

“你刚刚简直跟Babette一样吵。”

“随你怎么说。我遇到的可是Black Bat！”Konnie叉着腰看她。

“但她就是我姐姐。羡慕吗？”Tina挑衅她，“ 好了，鉴于你刚刚救了我，现在我们出去要签名吧。”

“我爱你Tina！！！”  
  
  
  


19

Stephen和Cassandra一块站在门口，金发男生的笑容极其温柔，那条淡紫色衬衫衬得他端庄优雅，而Cass对他露出了甜甜的微笑。

Konnie的眼神黯淡了下去。Tina悄悄地看了一眼，忍不住笑了出来。

“咳，那是Stephen。你放心，他弯得比直女还直。”

“还有，千万不要相信他的外表，这可是个在一眨眼间能把你的ipod歌单全部污染，让你在粉红泡泡或者骚浪男音里昏死过去的男人。”Tina在那两个人转头时露出完美微笑并招手后，面无表情地说。

“那可真危险。”她想到那次Kara和Karen*把Clark的小镇歌曲换成《Love Sex Magic》并在车上疯狂扭动的画面。

“是啊。”Tina应和。那天他把自己的手机铃声偷偷改成《My heart will go on》*，并特地在Jason在她身后帮她拿书的时候打电话来时，她就决定跟他绝交一阵子了。  
  
  
  


20

Konnie在挣扎。

“等等我还想准备一下！呃呃呃呃呃呃我——”

“这是Konnie。”Tina扯着她跟Cassandra打招呼，略过Stephen，“她是你的超级粉丝。”

Konnie用力点头:“我真的很喜欢你演的Bat。我每天晚上都会看……看你……不，你们。”

Cassandra对他友好地点点头。“谢谢。”她轻声地回复。

“我我我可以要你的签名吗？”Konnie期待地看着她。太棒了，现在除了氪，Tina Drake的蝙蝠侠凝视，终于有第三种东西让她语无伦次了。

“当然。”Cassandra从Stephen的上衣口袋里拿出一只签字笔，连Tina都对此挑了挑眉毛。“签在哪里？”

哪……哪？Konnie看了看自己的胳膊，手，脚……胸部——不不不——笔记本？那太容易丢了，考卷？绝对不可能！鞋子？袜子？裙子？衬衫？不！她抓抓自己的短发，开始抓狂。

“别为难这位小姐了，Cass。”Stephen笑着对她说，“我想，Konnie小姐一定不介意跟我们一起去吃晚餐，对吧？你可以拥有更多时间考虑。”

Tina恶狠狠地看了他一眼:“嘿，她要跟我一起回家！对吧Kon……”

“没问题！”Konnie脱口而出。她的眼睛里藏了星星，亮闪闪的直发光。

该死的叛徒！

“哈，那我们先走咯。记得早点回家。”Stephen偷偷地跟愤怒的Tina比了个小小的v，他勾起的嘴角让Tina现在就想冲上去给他一拳。而且Cass还纵容他！

“对了，”Stephen转身，“突然想起来，Jason让我给他带两个辣热狗。可不可以拜托你帮我呢，Tina？你最好啦。”

Tina怒视着并对他们比出中指。

去他的Stephen Brown，去他的Konnie Kent，去他的友情！

**Author's Note:**

> *这是YJL里的梗  
> *是氪！  
> *本段提到的Daniel和Ted分别是一代和二代蓝甲虫，本文设定三人（以及Jaime）为一家人。而Michael为金色先锋，他在漫画中就是出色的足球四分卫，Ted也是出色的运动员（没有具体？），故设定为两人都是足球运动员。  
> *因为记得边锋和影锋是足球里需要跑得特别快的位置，两个又好像都算前锋，故取前锋。如果有错误望指正。  
> *Koncass这个cp实际上拥有来源:  
> 而我个人并不是很喜欢Cass那个Orphan的称号，故取以前Black Bat  
> *Powergirl 神力女孩  
> *泰坦尼克号主题曲


End file.
